


Lita

by pixellizedwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, Magic, Nonbinary Character, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, no one is straight, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixellizedwriter/pseuds/pixellizedwriter
Summary: Lita is a nineteen year old gender-nonconfirming wizard's apprentice, who resides in the Kingdom of Vruviel. They have a knack for getting in trouble, which of course makes them a pain in their mentors rear end. The trouble though can get bad. Bad meaning getting framed for crimes they didn't do and uncovering secrets they weren't ready for.But with the help of their grumpy twin, an overly enthusiastic half-elf, and a rebellious princess they're determined to clear their name and somehow figure out how this all fits together.Nothing can go wrong, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting an original work on ao3 let's see how it goes

Gambling was an addiction that I admittedly, could not leave behind. I just couldn’t help but enjoy the rush of risk coursing through me like a river as I bet more and more, the stakes getting higher and higher. Gambling was one of life’s many treasures, so I found there to be nothing wrong with merely using the treasure as I see fit.

Now some would call what I do “cheating” but I merely called it to use your tools to the best of your advantage. Magus Arthur doesn’t like how I indulge in this sport, he thinks it’s a waste of time and money. Tsk. If he saw how I used my tool to my advantage he would surely keep me under house arrest.

The tool in speaking was, of course, my wand. Or well the catalyst in which I produce my magic from, I’m not exactly the best at producing magic from the tips of my fingers just yet. I need a catalyst to help me, at least if I want strong magic. Such as right now, where I am balancing the wand to the side of the table, pointed at the troll across from me. I intended to cast a mere illusion spell on the cards just dealt in front of him. Again, not “cheating,” just using my tools to my advantage.

I muttered the words of the spell to myself, before retracting my hand and sliding my wand back into my boot. It didn’t seem like I was noticed, which was good. I had a perfect streak of not being caught, well...almost perfect there was this one time at a festival in town and let’s just say Magus Arthur does not let me go to such events anymore. Not my fault the guy just wouldn’t admit he lost...tsk people am I right?

Finally picking up the cards in front of me I let a grin creep onto my face, this was perfect. If the illusion spell worked correctly, and by the look on his face it did, his hand should consist of two kobolds, one dryad, and one dragon. Which was one of the worst hands to get in this game. I had gotten a pretty not-good hand myself, but a little hand magic will do the trick. I muttered the spell again and the shapes on the cards turned into one of each. A golem, dryad, dragon, and kobold. That was the best hand to get.

The name of the game, the one I was totally going to win, was called Golems and Dryads. It was a card game with four different races in it, the Golems and Dryads being the ones with the most points, the other two being the ones with the least. If you had a hand like mine you got automatically a set of bonus points for obtaining a hand with all the races, which was fairly rare because c’ mon, you have a very low chance of getting one of each card. Another way was to have all Golems or Dryads, or a mix of both.

Now the troll sitting across from me, well his hand wasn’t particularly horrible, as I did play nice and give him a dryad, but it wasn’t great either. Especially against the hand, I had.

I threw the cards, face up, on the table in front of me, a shit-eating grin tearing up my face. Those who had been spectating shot up and started clapping. Count Lucien, the troll, looked full of rage as I brought the money sitting in the middle toward myself.

“Better luck neck time, Lucy Darling~!” I spoke in a sing-song voice, I was opening up my satchel at this point, beginning to push in the silver and copper pieces I had just won. It was then I had noticed the clapping faded out, but not like the usual fading out of clapping like...something had happened. I looked up, of course, only to find everyone either staring at me or at the table. A bad feeling shot up my spine, and I directed my green eyes to where everyone else's lay.

As I mentioned earlier my skills in hand magic isn’t exactly the best, although it doesn’t wear off in such a short amount of time. I reached my hand up to my ear, expecting to feel a big teardrop earring, I didn’t. There are...a lot of factors that came with using magic, and all magic users tend to wear earrings. Like a wand, they can be considered a catalyst, but more often than not they’re not even used for making your magic more powerful just controlled. It really depends on the person.

For me, I rely on my earrings to control my magic. There have been times, especially when using a wand, where it has gotten...out of control. But there have also been times like now where it makes me look like some apprentice wizard. Which, okay I technically am. But a beginning apprentice wizard. Which I am not. I’m far from it---it’s just not showing right now.

Not that it’s the point for it to be showing right now, rather the point is I don’t have my earrings so my magic is less than par right now and I have just gotten caught as a cheater. Or, no not a cheater just...yeah.

My eyes wandered back to those around me, I get a small chuckle and looped the satchel around my neck, “would ya look at the time...I gotta g-” I was fiercely interrupted by a knife being slammed on the table in front of me. I looked up to see it was Count Lucien’s stoic bodyguard. I instantly scrambled out of my seat then under and out the table, my legs made a beeline for the exit while doing so I was greeted with the trampling of footsteps from behind me. Crashing of bottles against the floor was heard, there was yelling, tables being broken. Even a dagger flew right beside my head, actually trimming off some hair. God damn it not I’m going to to have to fix that later.

There really was no time to be thinking about hair right now, not when I tripped over myself and fell flat on my chin in front of the door. I began to push myself up, only to be pushed down, feeling the point of a boot in my back. Whoever that was hadn’t been showing any mercy, as they pushed their heel harder into my spine. To say the least it hurt like hell. It didn’t help my chin was flat against the wooden floorboards of the tavern, yikes.

I felt as a hand grabbed my hair, the pressure on my back leaving, and I was lifted up against the front of another. I could only assume it was the Count’s bodyguard as I was a few inches above the ground, and could feel a knife pressed to my throat. Reasons to hate the rich, they can get away with this crap in public.

My whole body was shaking, and I hated the feeling of being held up by my hair, it was short hair too so even worse. Gritting my teeth I directed my eyes to the troll that now stood in front of me, although I had to strain my eyes to look down so I could actually see him. Short things they are.

Lucien spoke in a gruff voice, “ya really shoulda thought twice before tryin’ to make a fool of me, apprentice.” He then took a step towards me, lifting his hand up and grabbing my chin, which most likely had a bruise on it, he squished my face. “I don’t let cheatas get away so easily ya know, gotta teach ‘em a lesson, make sure not to mess with the big L, ya know?” He let go of my face, and picked up my right arm, digging his sharp nails into my wrist while he continued, “I think we’ll start with getting rid of these pesky hands. Can’t have ya castin’ any more spells ‘n cheatin.’”

Oh no. Oh god no. When he said that I automatically began to squirm, making the pain from my hair being pulled worse, but it didn’t matter. I was not going to let this fiend take away everything I have worked for.

The squirming didn’t help though, that was obvious when his grip around my wrist tightened and my neck began to tingle. I could only assume the knife was pressed ever so hard enough to cut me but not deep, just a scratch. Things weren’t going great. Not at all. Why wasn’t anyone trying to get involved? Sure he was a rich guy with power but god damn, this was just horrible.

“Ya not gettin’ out of this dearie, ya crossed the Count, ya gonna pay the price,” the ugly troll had turned around and reached his hand out for the door, “when ya cut off ‘er hands leave ‘er in the streets and take the bag with the money, Nine.”

Nine. That was probably the bodyguard's name, why a number? I didn’t pay a second thought to the usage of wrong pronouns, as whatever it didn’t matter considering the situation. This guy was going to ruin my life and I can’t let that happen, what would Magus Arthur do in a situation like-

Magus Arthur.

Speak of the devil.

I almost stopped breathing when Count Lucien opened the door and my mentor stood there, his ombre hair braided over his shoulder and obvious rage written on his face. I usually find people with glasses to always look calm, even when they’re angry. But Magus Arthur quickly erased that, not even his glasses made him look like his usual calm self. Oh god, I’m in serious trouble, aren’t I?

The count threw his arms up, almost like a hug, “Magus! Great to see ya bud-”

He was met with the back of my mentor’s hand across his cheek, the troll quickly fell to the ground letting out a curse, “don’t ever touch my pupil again.”

The bodyguard---er---Nine was then given a death glare and quickly let go of my hair, I too dropping to the ground. I heard Nine back away, I didn’t really care as I was now bent over with my hands over my neck. Again I knew it wasn’t terribly cut but...still stung. I wasn’t really given much time to recuperate though, as I heard my mentor speak, “Lita get up, we’re going home, now.” His voice had a wave of anger I had heard many times before, I knew I was bound to get yet another scolding. I probably deserved it.

As I heard him walking away, I dashed up and out the door, catching up to him. It was dark out so not many else were out, it was actually the middle of the night. I had snuck out of the house, it’s safe to assume either my brother told on me or he looked in my room and saw I wasn’t there. Of course, he’d know where I would go...it’s, not my fault I like frequenting this tavern, guess I won’t anymore now that I know everyone there is a total scumbag who won’t try to step in and help. Also because of uh...the incident that had just occurred.

“I’m very disappointed in you,” his eyes flickered to me for a moment before he continued, “why can’t you be more like your brother?”

That actually hurt, a lot. Iita was just such...a perfect kid in everyone’s eyes! It’s not my fault I’m not perfect like him, he wasn’t cursed with this so-called “gift” called magic! It’s a lot of work to train and sometimes you just need a break...need a craving to be like everyone else for once. He doesn’t have it bad as me, I have an excuse.

Of course, though I didn’t say anything, I just continued walking as he continued, “have I done something wrong while raising you? Is this you acting out because you can’t vocalize your feelings? Because trust me, you can tell me anything. I won’t hate you, I never could hate you, Lita. You’re-”

“- like my own child. Yadda yadda I know, you’ve said this a million times,” I interrupted crossing my arms. Every time I mess up he always says something like this why can’t he take a hint?

Magus Arthur sighed, “I wouldn’t say a million times. But yes,” he stopped in his tracks and I stopped after realizing he was no longer walking

. I was about two feet away, I rose a brow, “why’d you stop?”

He had a look on his face, one I’ve seen many times before. Magus has this special talent where he knows when something is happening, something bad. It’s almost like a sixth sense. He told Iita and I that’s how he found us when we were kids. Honestly, it’s always scary when this happens because I know he’s going to leave and sometimes when he comes back he...is hurt. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he...no.

“I forgot I had a meeting.”

I snort, “this late?”

“Lita.”

“Whatever, see ya later Pops,” I put my hands in my pants pocket looking away, “I guess we’ll talk about my grounding tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

“Great. ”

Right as I was about to start walking off I heard him speak, “and Lita?”  
I turned my head back, brow raised yet again, “uh yeah?”

He was silent for a moment, looking as if he was contemplating something, he ended up just shaking his head with a small smile. How the moonlight shined on him made him look...sad. Especially with the reflection in his eyes. “Never mind, just get home kiddo,” he said.

I don’t know why but I had a bad feeling, I decided to push it back for now and give the old man a thumbs up. I then, of course, turned back around and continued walking home. I heard the sound of fire for a moment before everything went quiet, teleportation magic. Only certified wizards were allowed to use it. My mentor was one, he did have the title “Magus” after all. I hope wherever he went he’s safe. I hope he comes home.

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

The next morning I woke up to ice cold water being dumped on me. I automatically shot up on my bed, my arms and legs flailing as my eyes landed on the figure beside my bed. That figure was, of course, my brother.

The morning light that shone through the window hit him perfectly, his mischievous grin bright and eyes highlighted, the snow white hair reflecting the light to make it seem brighter than it was. Then there was the bucket in his hands, shining slightly at the top where a few droplets of water had been. That asshole.

As if he had read my mind, he dropped the bucket on the floor and began running. I followed in pursuit, “come back here you twerp!”

Out of the two of us, I was the older one, technically. I was born just a minute before him, so I was the older and superior twin. I also had magic! So again, superior. Although he was taller...but aside from that we were pretty much the same! See we were fraternal twins, wherein somethings we are the same (hair, eyes), others we were different (magic, height). By same I don’t mean personality wise, god no we are as different as a cat and a dog. He was always so...grumpy, although how he was acting now didn’t show that side of him.

No, rather he was acting like the twerp he is and pissing me off!

My feet slapped against the wooden floorboards, the clapping was louder than usual as I was soaked in water. Which almost made me slip a few times. That boy was lucky I didn’t just automatically pass out when I had gotten home, or he would be dead by now for ruining my clothing from yesterday.

He still was going to die, just not as painful of a death.

I ran down the stairs, seeing the tail of his coat around the corner, “IITA I’M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON’T COME BACK HERE!”

Rounding the corner when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was automatically greeted with my brother sitting on the couch with his not-girlfriend. They’re basically dating but refuse to admit it. She had a basket in her lap, and lifted her hand, waving at me.

“Hello, Lita! I hope you don’t mind if I come along with you and Iita while you both shop! I need to do some shopping myself actually,” spoke the half-elf, a bright smile on her face.

Geez, this girl. My rage was put to the side as I gave a small smile in return, “hi Eleanor, give me a sec will ya?”

My eyes flickered to Iita as I stomped toward him, leaving wet puddles in my trek, he wore an obvious face of fear as I approached. Eleanor, on the other hand, wasn’t phased by this at all, she had grown used to our antics by now after all these years. She simply just scooted over when I got to the couch, probably not wanting to get wet, and I merely opened my arms wide then plopped on my brother, engulfing him in a big hug. I made sure to squeeze tightly.

“OH MY GOD GET OFF ME YOU’LL RUIN MY CLOTHES!”

“Aw, c’ mon I just wanna show my lil bro some love!”

There was, of course, thrashing around from him, admittedly he was stronger than me though so he did evidently push me off. I fell onto the floor with a satisfying “thump.” Before I could say anything I heard a pair of hands clap, and looked toward the kitchen to see Eleanor, “if you two rascals are done shall we go shopping now?”

Iita and I exchanged a look before I shot up and quickly ran up the stairs to change.

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

The two love-birds sat across the table from me. It had been around noon now, so we decided to take a break from our shopping to eat. The shopping had turned from buying food to just spoiling ourselves, I ended up getting my haircut again, so now my hair was all soft and cleanly cut. It was more of a trim than anything, but I had my undercut once more so I felt content. Aside from that, I got things to restock the supplies for potions and the such, we had been running low on frog legs and summoning powder.

I lifted my pinky fingers as I ate the sausage and cheese sandwich, I scarfed it down quickly. In my defense, I didn’t have breakfast this morning and not a big dinner last night, so I was pretty hungry. I grabbed my big wooden mug and began chugging, it was apple cider, not the alcoholic kind though. I never really liked alcohol the taste was too bitter for me.

I swiped a slice of bread from Iita’s plate when he wasn’t looking, I nibbled on it while I eyed around the tavern. This was a different one from last night, this one was actually the only one I refuse to do any gambling in because a friend of ours works here. Or well a friend of Magus’, he was there from the beginning along with Magus, so I would never gamble here. Maybe as a respect thing, or maybe because I just don’t want to screw up and get in trouble. Either way, it’s a promise I’ve made to myself, I just don’t want to start crap in this tavern. Any other one I don’t care.

There were a lot of people in the tavern though today, which wasn’t surprising since it was a Saturday afternoon, it was just slightly overwhelming. Don’t get me wrong, I love people, especially lots of people, it’s just...so much. Like my senses felt overwhelmed, it could be from all the noises and smell too either way, it was just a bit too much. I sunk down in my seat.

I gave a big yawn as I began spacing out, the noises around me slowly becoming slurred together, the world getting foggy. Even the seat beneath me felt like it had started to leave, and suddenly it was like I sat in a thin cloudy mist of air. The only thing that really registered in my brain was the slice of bread in my hand, but even then it was barely there it felt like. I was just...floating with a blank mind.

The world around me changed once more from a foggy atmosphere to a setting I was all too familiar with. My feet touched the ground that looked like it could be water, but it felt solid but gave off a ripple just like water does when you touch it. In the reflection of the not-water ground was the sky above me, or what I assumed was the sky. I looked up, the purple, blue, and pink hues of the sky with freckles of stars reflected into my eyes. This is the setting I was always greeted within my dreams.

When I first started getting dreams with this place in it I didn’t really pay mind to it, it was when for over a month I continued having it that I thought something was wrong. When I told Magus he was surprised, at the time I was nine, so ten years ago. He had been surprised because I shouldn’t have been getting these dreams until much later in my training. He said that this place was a pocket realm of sorts, all magic-users have them and have access to them at any given moment.

I don’t have control of when I enter it or not, but I know it was mainly used so people could just get away from everything, or to train. Here’s the thing though, only your soul can come here.

For instance, while I am currently in the pocket realm, I’m not here physically. Meaning my body is vulnerable to the outside world, in a way my body is just a puppet with no master. My body is not the only thing that’s vulnerable, my soul is too. Especially since I’m still a wizard in training. There have been stories about magic-users who got stuck in their own pocket realms, their body dying from lack of proper care leaving no vessel for them to return to. Which then leads for the soul to eventually wither off into existence, as a soul can’t exist without its original body still in tack. At least a living soul, dead souls are completely different subjects.

You can also be attacked in these pocket realms if you are not exactly...stable.

By stable, I mean your mental state. The monsters of your mind can take form and destroy your soul, which then leaves the body to die from lack of proper care. Despite all these risks though these pocket realms are still great.

I throw the bread in my hand to the liquid-like ground and begin running before taking a leap and falling onto a bed of flower petals.

Although I don’t have full control over the pocket realm, more so of when I leave and enter, I do have control over what goes on in it so long as I’m mentally stable. Which I am.

I roll over on the petals, looking up at the sky again, a dopey smile on my face. Magus says I should be using this place for training rather than lounging around, but he just doesn’t understand. Sometimes I need to get away from everything and this place always seems to do that for me, although I don’t control when I enter or leave I always seem to come here at the right moment.

Magus said to be careful about that though, as I could be doing something and suddenly I’m pulled here, hence as to why I need to learn to control my entering and leaving of this place.

Grabbing a handful of the yellow petals, I threw them up into the air. They emitted a small glow, and against the pink and purple sky, it looked beautiful. This was something I’m sure I’d never see in real life. Like sure, there’s stuff like magic but this, no this isn’t something that I would see in real life. I don’t think there’s a place on Terra that exists like this.

Of course, there were stories about so-called “magical” places on Terra, but those had mainly been folklore, just made up and used as bedtime stories for little kids.

Turning back onto my side, I see ripples in the watery ground as memory is played in front of me like a play. I loved those made up stories as a kid, that certainly showed here. With both Iita and I under a pillow fort, huddling together over a big book. I don’t quite remember exactly when this happened, but considering we both look genuinely happy and that book was one I got after Magus...well it’s safe to assume it was after we had been “taken in” by him.

I don’t really consider what he did taking us in if you can’t tell. To me that term is temporary, rather than taking us in he saved us. Plus although it’s not official, he’s pretty much adopted us at this point. After all, he has said on several different occasions how the two of us are like his own children, which I’m fine with. Now I won’t be calling him Dad anytime soon, that’d be weird even if he basically is that.

Plus the term Dad has mold grown over it the past decade for me. After my actual one left us, two small defenseless kids, alone in a shack in the middle of the woods, the word “Dad” has lost all meaning to me. It’s just another title, and I don’t care if others use it, but for me, it’s a useless word. I can’t say the same for Iita.

I shouldn’t have begun thinking of Dad now though because the pocket realm has decided to begin playing whatever memories I have left of the old man. I cover my eyes as I let out a groan, there had been times where I considered casting a Forget Spell, or drinking and Amnesia Elixir, just to be rid myself of whatever memories I have left of my so-called, “Dad.” But I knew that in doing that my whole memory would be lost, and I’m not willing to sacrifice everything I’ve been given over the past decade. Forgetting the deadbeat isn’t worth forgetting everything else.

Sure, he may have ruined my view of what a Father should be. Sure, he may have ruined my early childhood. Sure, he may be the reason Mom left. But I won’t let these thoughts control me. I can’t let them control me.

I push myself up, having enough of the memories playing, and step off the thick pile of flower petals. Usually, I would have pulled my wand out of my boot, but considering I have free will here and what I do won’t actually hurt someone, I lunge at the figure that depicted my father in the memory.

Like most everything else in this pocket realm, the figure was solid and I crashed atop him on the wooden ground. Wooden due to the setting of the memory. My arms then made a beeline for his neck, and I wrapped my hands around his throat, nice and firm. He wasn’t struggling, and for a second, considering this was my first time actually attacking something here, I had thought memories weren’t able to fight back.

Boy was I wrong.

He soon began thrashing when I pressed my thumbs down against his Adam's apple and ended up pushing me off. I had been caught off guard, and landed a couple of feet away, outside the memory. The water rippled around me, and this time it felt like I actually had gotten splashed with water.

I barely had time to recover, as by the moment I looked up the figure that once had looked like my old man, was now me. I was stunned, to say the least, and a bit afraid. It didn’t help to see the wicked glint in the green eyes of mine, they looked...dark and unforgiving. A scowl across the figure’s face as they lifted their foot and pressed the heel of the boot to my throat. They twisted their foot around and pushed down hard. I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

Oh no. Fuck. Shit.

I began thrashing around as I felt like I was being brought down into the very ground beneath me like it had been some sort of goo. It had been like the ground had a mind of its own, bringing me down the more the fake-me pushed.

I didn’t have much more time to think, as my need for air became more and more critical. I didn’t even have much time to breathe through when in swift movements a wand was whipped in front of me, then a bright white light encapsulated all that I could see.

I sat up in my seat panting, opening my eyes and looking around. What in the hell just happened?  
Yet again I had no time to think, as my senses were filled up again and I the voices of Iita and Eleanor began to register, I was bombarded with questions from the two. I didn’t know what to say, or what to do. For a minute I sat there staring at them, mouth open wide.

Only when I had mumbled a small, “I…” the tavern doors were kicked open. I instantaneously looked toward the sound of the commotion, and a group of five guards flooded in, looking around. Everything was so overwhelming, I didn’t know what was going on.

It got worse when one of them made eye contact with me, before waving the others over and the group of guards marched up to our table.

Fear dripped from every ounce of my being as I looked up at them, the only words my mind seemed to register had been, “you’re under arrest.”

Whatever they said or had happened after that was just a blank.

What in the hell was going on?

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

The next thing I knew I had been thrown in a cell in the dungeon, hands locked up with no explanation as to why I was here. Or at least to what I remembered, because I’m pretty sure when I blanked they had said why I was arrested, but all I remember was being told I was arrested then it was like a sudden gap in my memory. One moment I’m at the tavern, the next I’m sitting in a cold cell with cobwebs and rats. Pretty fucking awful. Especially if I’m waking up from basically, to this. Well, maybe this was better than dying, probably, hopefully.

I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. It was cold in here. The dungeons were never exactly a great place. The guards didn’t care if the people down here were comfortable, after all, if they are down here then they must deserve to suffer. Even if it’s for something small as stealing bread. Which I swear I haven’t done. Ever. I mean there was that time in school, but that was in school, and years ago too.

Point is, the law system for crimes was screwed up. Someone who stole bread could be in here for as long as a serial killer, which was just really unfair. I don’t understand how you can give the same punishment for stealing bread as you do to someone that kills. It’s immoral in my opinion. If you steal a night or two should be enough, maybe even a warning if it’s for something small like a loaf of bread.

Then again if someone is stealing bread that means it’s the kingdom's fault for not providing enough jobs or protection for their citizens. Vruviel doesn’t have an overwhelming amount of beggars or thieves, but they still exist. I feel like they have every right to steal bread every once and a while if they are so poor they don’t even have a house. Especially if it’s for a family.

But enough about my thoughts on the horrid system here, I don’t understand why I’m here. I’m a good citizen. Or well, at least that’s what I like to think.

I mean sure, there are a few times where I have gotten into trouble but it wasn’t anything that would’ve gotten me arrested. No rather it was just casting a spell I don’t know how to cast...or being a kid playing in the market and to say the least, I was scrubbing floors for a month. My face scrunched up, at least I wasn’t chained to the wall like a certain skeleton friend beside me.

God, what is Magus Arthur going to say? The thought of my Mentor rose my anxiety and frustration. He’ll kill me.

In an instant I stood up, jumping to the metal bars and kicking my feet against them, “let me out of here!”

I regretted that automatically and ended up hopping on one foot, hands wrapped around the one I hit against the bars. God damn it. This sucks. First Magus caught me last night, then I got water poured on me, and now here I am in some stupid dungeon with a newly hurt right foot. Universe why must you hate me so?

I plopped back onto the cold cobble floor, crossing my legs and gritting my teeth. Iita better has told someone. How long have I been here? I really hope not long. I mean I don’t feel hungry, so can’t be that long...right?

Yeah, right.

I huffed again, I could just...break out?

I mean it’s not a bad idea.

What am I saying it’s a horrible idea. Magus would actually kill me.

I was pushed out of my thoughts of hatred for this situation by the hearing of footsteps, now’s my chance.

I pushed myself up, wrapping my hands around the metal bars and even trying to shake them a bit, “let me out! Let me out, let me out, let me out!!! ”

Well, the universe can’t hate me that much cause the person who came down here was obviously here to get me, as the guard gave me a cold gaze while sliding the key into the lock of my cell.

“...let me out please?”

Click.

I just about jumped for joy, until I saw a different guard enter the cell, holding out any magic users worst nightmare. Magic Prevention Gauntlets. I’ve never worn them, just read about them after Magus had mentioned them in a lesson a few years back. Pretty much used on criminals who are able to use magic, it prevents them from doing anything that would help them. In regular hand-restraints, a magic-user could get out without a sweat, but these have a spell only magic-users in the courts of Kingdoms know. The spell is Evanescent, just like the name means when you put your hands in these things...your magic just fades away, at least while they are in them. Outside it’s back, but from what I’ve read it’s a bit of an...interesting experience to go through.

The guard gave a cough and I almost jumped at the sudden noise, before taking a deep breath and reluctantly moving my hands towards the gauntlets. Magus really isn’t going to like hearing about this. God, I hope he got home and Iita told him what happened, I really need the guy right now.

When my hands were fully encapsulated in the gauntlets the guard almost instinctively took a step back, for a moment I didn’t understand why, until the pain hit.

It felt like I was being torn in half, my legs wobbled and I fell to my knees, screaming in pain as tears from my eyes splashed against the cobbled floor. It was like a part of me was being ripped out, and it hurt, so much. This wasn’t how it was described in the books, it was described to feel like a weight was gone, like you were lighter. It never mentioned this. This was...inhumane, it was torture. What could I have done to ever deserve this?

What could anyone have done to deserve this? No one deserves to feel like they are being ripped apart, to feel like your very being is being broken. It’s a horrible feeling that the book never could have readied me for, even if it had a correct description...I don’t think anyone would be ready to be put through this feeling.

The pain stopped suddenly, and I felt...empty. I didn’t feel complete. I felt numb almost, it was a sickening feeling. I also felt drained of energy, which had made me fall to the ground on my side, my cheek pushed against the cold cobble. Tears still streamed from my eyes.

I couldn’t feel anything.

I wasn’t given time to even take this in, and I was pulled up by my arms, being pushed out of the cell, I automatically hit the ground again. I felt like goo, but that, of course, didn’t matter as I was pulled up again, although this time the hands remained on me, and I was basically being dragged on the floor but what I assumed to be two guards. The hallway was dimly lit, and my eyelids felt heavy it just all, any ounce of energy I had was stripped from me. Because of these stupid gauntlets.

I was blinded by a bright light, only lifting my head slightly to see we were now outside, I guess I got one of the cells that weren’t so far below...lucky me. I let my head slump back down though, this is going to be the last of me isn’t it? They’re probably taking me to a guillotine for something I don’t even know I did.

That was the worst thing really, I’m being tried for something I didn’t know I had done. It was garbage. Okay, I’m assuming I’m being tried. I guess I could be jumping to conclusions, but it’s kinda hard not to when you’re in this sort of situation.

The blinding light went away and I assumed I was back indoors, okay so they probably dragged me through the courtyard. But that’s where the guillotine is so...am I not being killed? The thought gave me a small sense of hope, enough to inject energy into my limbs once more. I gained control of myself, and rather than continue to let the guards drag me actually use my own two legs to walk, they still though held onto my arms. I only noticed now how tight they were holding, it hurt like hell.

Now I usually don’t do illegal things, sure I gamble and get into trouble a bit but, I don’t want to end up in jail for something I didn’t do. There’s very little chance Magus has returned knowing him, and Iita isn’t the best at convincing, so the chances of getting out legally were slim to none, even if I’m not facing death by guillotine I rather take a risk than just give up like this.

Earlier I was foolish to not break out when I had a chance, it’d be foolish of me to not try to do the same now with what little strength was given back.

That’s it, no backing down now.

I threw myself against the guard on my left, it hurt because of the armor, but I knew I caught both of them by surprise from the noise that left their mouths, also their hands around my arms had left. The left guard though had crashed into the wall, and groaned, a smirk started on my face only to quickly leave when I heard the unsheathing of a sword. Shit.

I took that as my cue to begin running, although I went the way we had come as I don’t want to be anywhere near where they were taking me.

It was hard with my hands in the gauntlet in front of me, but adrenaline kicked in now and before I knew it I was greeted by blinding light again. I wasn’t out of the red yet though cause I could hear the clanking of the other guard swiftly behind me.

There had of course been people out in the courtyard, but it was mainly maids and a few, from what I assumed, royal visitors from other kingdoms. I again didn’t have much time to think, the clanking of feet still behind me. I continued running and pushed through the group of royals, all gasping and letting out cries of offense. I then ran down the open corridor just past them, inside once more.

I took two sharp right turns, a left, then up a spiral staircase, all the while pushing aside those in my way with my shoulder. It seemed from the noises behind me I was losing the guard a bit...or should I say, guards? I’m fairly certain that by now he’s gotten reinforcements, which is probably logical to assume. Although I really hope not.

As I turned a corner I spotted a door open just a crack, sprinting to it I was able to enter before those following noticed. I knew they had left as I heard their footsteps run right past the door, although yet again I was not given much time to think when I turned around.

I was greeted by a very dressed up room, along with a very dressed up girl sitting at a vanity.

She let out a scream.

Lovely.

I ran around the bed to the vanity, trying to shush her, she instantaneously slapped me across the face, I’m sure it left a mark. Before given a chance to respond though she tackled me to the floor, sitting atop me and holding her hand up ready to slap me again if she needed to.

The girl was small but...she sure was strong. Then again everyone’s stronger than me.

“Who are you to dare barge in my room like that?” She questioned in a very cold and icy voice. Yikes.

I was only now getting a better look of her, and I knew all hope was lost when I had recognized the girl to be the one and only, Princess Abigail VII of Vruviel. The blonde hair and blues eyes didn’t really give it away, but the gold and ruby heart necklace are what did. I stiffened a bit, “Erm...I am...uh…”

“Go on, spit it out.”

“Ever heard of uh...Magus Arthur?”

She rose a brow for a moment, “he’s part of the royal guard, so yes.”

I honestly forgot that my Mentor was, what with his sixth sense he’s a fantastic item to the guard, I didn’t think the Princess would pay attention to that sort of stuff though.

“I’m his uh...apprentice.”

“Since when did he take on apprentices?”

“I’m a special case.”

She rose a brow, “what do you mean?”

“Uh...not the point. Anyways, that’s who I am, the old man’s apprentice, you can call me Lita.”

The princess stared at me for a few moments, said few moments felt unbearable and I honestly wanted to die. But she eventually gave a slow nod, and got up, yanking my arm to bring me to my feet, it was really only then she had noticed the gauntlets. My face heated up with embarrassment, lucky me.

Although to my surprise she merely pushed me to sit down on the edge of the bed, before turning to her vanity, dug around in a drawer, before turning back to me. She kneeled a bit, and had a thing knife, along with a lock pick. Odd for a princess, but I won’t judge.

It had only been then that I realized what she was about to do.

“Oh that won’t wo-”

She seemingly ignored me and just automatically went to trying to pick the lock. Which was magically sealed, so I knew it wouldn’t work.

Again that’s what I thought until there was a click, and she removed the set of gauntlets. Suddenly everything was returned to me, it was like taking a big gulp of air after being suffocated, and it felt so good. I was still exhausted, and I looked at my hands shakily.

I looked at the blonde who had been awaiting a response, “thank you, Princess.”

Her cheeks got a small red tint, and she stood straight up again, scratching the back of her hair, “it’s no problem, darling. I can’t imagine what Sir Arthur would do if his apprentice was locked up in gauntlets, whoever did this to you will surely pay. I will find the guard that did this and fire them on the spot...also you don’t need to be so formal. Please,” she folded her hands together giving a soft smile, her blue eyes twinkling, “call me Abigail.”

My heart automatically felt like it had been squeezed, she was so nice. She didn’t even know half of the ordeal that I was going through, and I wasn’t a very good person so I didn’t deserve this kindness from her. I merely gave a nod though, “right, Abigail.”

She blinked, obviously expecting more before suddenly jumping up and down, she grabbed my hands holding them up with hers as a huge smile overtook her face, “I just had the loveliest idea! I am to have a ball in a few weeks, as my birthday is coming up, I shall be turning eighteen! My parents were wanting a Prince from the Sledora Dynasty to be my escort at the ball, but I really do not want to go with the man. He is much older than I am and I do not believe in...relationships of those types. I have a feeling they are wanting to marry me off to him, but since you are the apprentice of Magus Arthur I’m sure they would let you escort me!”

This was very sudden and my face had grown to the deepest shade of crimson there was. Was she...asking me to be her royal date? No no no, that can’t be. That would be ridiculous why would a Princess want me to escort her? All the while I was becoming more and more brain dead by the moment, it seemed to be worrying Abigail, who had promptly moved her hands from mine and to my shoulders, shaking me a bit.

“Lita! Lita are you okay? Lita! Hey, Lit-”

“Yes,” the word sputtered out of my mouth.

“What?”

I took a deep breath, standing up now and looking down into the blonds crystal blue eyes, my hands had moved to be rested on her waist.

“Yes, Princess Abigail the Seventh of Vruviel,” then being the master of smooth moves I am, no matter how flustered I was now, I removed a hand from my shoulder and brought her hand up to my lips to seal a kiss, “I accept your offer to be your escort if you’ll have me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Now hypothetically speaking it was not a good idea to have stayed in this room this long, as when I had straightened myself back up, looking down at quite the red-faced Princess, the door swung open with a guard shouting, “ PRINCESS LOOKOUT THERE’S A CRIMI-”

His voice stopped upon seeing us, my hands on her waist, hers on my shoulders, the thoughts that could be running through this guys mind was probably not...appropriate ones. We stood there, the three of us, just staring at each other while tension built up more and more in the harsh silence.

The guard did slowly back out, closing the door behind him, I heard him running off from the clanking of his armor.

The Princess and I looked back at one another, and for a moment we were silent, before bursting into laughter. She pressed her head against my chest as she laughed, her shoulders going up and down while adorable giggles spilled from her. Her hands had been barely holding onto my shoulders by this point. I had actually kept my hands where they were, as they’d be awkward anywhere else.

We ended up slowly sliding down to the ground, backing up against the wall and taking deep breaths after our giggle fit was over. She had moved to sit beside me against the wall, as neither of us would want for something awkward to be and...yeah. But due to that, she had ended up letting go of me, and admittedly I was kinda sad at that development. It just didn’t seem right with her hands just suddenly...not there?

“When that guy was about to say there’s a criminal...was he talking about you?”

She had taken me out of my deep sea of thoughts, hitting me with a question I knew was to come sooner or later. I brought my knees to my chest, a grunt leaving me, “yeah.”

I waited for her to do something, say something. But nothing happened, I just saw out of the corner of my eye her shaking her head and we sat in silence again.

“I can’t imagine you being a criminal.”

“Me neither.”

“What do you mean by that?”

I side-eyed her, before directing my eyes back at the ground, “I mean I’m not a criminal.”

“But-”

“-I was framed,” I interrupted her with my head lifted, aggression had trickled from my words and the look on her face seemed like I had scared her a bit. Like the aggression was toward her, which it partly was, she couldn’t understand the situation I was in. After all, she may be pretty but she’s a Princess, they know nothing.

Silence loomed for a few more minutes before I sighed and stood up, holding a hand out to her, and I pulled her up. I didn’t look at her though, my eyes were on the window, it was an orangish color outside, it was probably nearing night-time. “I should go.”

I walked to the window, which was actually not that I saw a balcony. I walked out, putting my hands on the railing and looking down, the royal garden was about fifty feet down. Hm. I’d have to scale the wall if only I had my wand.

My wand!

I reached into my boot, only to find it wasn’t there. Alright. So I then reached into the pocket of my coat, not there either. Shit. They must’ve patted me down...gross.

This was fine though, I can make it down the wall.

But just as I had swung one leg over the railing, I felt arms wrap around my own. I looked to see it was, of course, the Princess. She was looking up at me with such...sadness and pain. She looked guilty.

Great, now I feel guilty.

“I want to help!”

“Wh-”

“Let me come with you! I can help!”

“But you’re just a Princess and I’d get into ev-”

“I may be a Princess but I’m also an expert swordsman! I know I can help! I’m charismatic, I know the kingdom well I...I can use my title to my advantage! Even if that is shallow I just...I want to help. I don’t know what you got framed for...and I don’t know if I should trust you...but my gut is telling me to help you. It’s telling me if I don’t I’ll regret it,” she finished, and honestly, I was a bit stunned.

After a second or two though I let out a small sigh, “okay. I don’t have a choice do I?”

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

I was in the garden, looking up at the balcony where a rope made of sheets and dresses hung, waiting for the lady to come down herself. I was mostly on watch. She said there wouldn’t be any guards out though so I should be fine. Hopefully.

Not even a moment later, my vision was greeted with a figure wearing teal and blue, with blonde locks, scaling down the rope. I had known it was Abigail. When she was almost to the ground she ended up letting go and landing swiftly on her feet. I looked her up and down. She certainly...well didn’t look the part of a Princess, which was good honestly.

As we had decided it would probably be best that did didn’t go out without a disguise. We ended up vetoing the idea she uses her Princessly status to help, at least inside the Kingdom. But she wore brown sandals, honestly seemed impractical, poofy dark teal pants...or maybe it was a whole piece? I couldn’t tell if the pants were connected to her shirt or not, as the “coat” she wore was blocking. It wasn’t a coat. It was more like a long vest, it was dark blue and had gold hemming, it looked pretty cool...almost like velvet? She also had brown bracers, on her left arm a black fingerless glove when to right below her elbow. Then on her right, after it was consumed in black fabric, all though still fingerless. I assumed this was some sort of undershirt?

Especially considering on her hip, attached to a belt that is, a big sword sat. People usually wore undershirts that consume their whole arm to protect their hand from getting damaged, it kept the glove from having to be readjusted.

I had noticed I was staring when she crossed her arms, pink dusting her freckled cheeks. My face did too.

“Let’s go I uh...guess,” I said turning around on my heel. Admittedly, I didn’t think I’d get this far or be sneaking out of the castle. Wait does this mean I’m going to be wanted and on the run? Oh god.

So we were off, I followed her mostly though cause she knew the gardens like the back of her hand, as well as the guard shifts and layout and just, everything. We managed to get out just as bells had started ringing, they must’ve found the Princess gone. But we had gotten out a back way, through where the servants enter the castle, and with lots of sneaking, as in going down dirty and smelly alleys, we got to the only safe place I think it is left.

Home.

It was dark now so the chance of anyone seeing us was a bare minimum, but I wasn’t going to take the risk of someone seeing me walking in, so I led Abigail around back. When Iita and I were little we liked to climb onto the roof a lot, which was mainly due to Magus because we couldn’t fall asleep when he first “adopted” us. So we would go up to the roof and stargaze with him until we ended up falling asleep, in which we woke up the next morning. Back then I didn’t know, but now I know it had been Magus who took us back and tucked us into bed.

But because of that we also just ended up going to the roof when we were stressed, or when we got home but didn’t want to go inside just yet. So we made a rope ladder. It was hidden in the vines and plants that grew up the wall, but it was easy to access to the backyard and to the way of getting on the roof.

It was too dark to really see it though, so I held up my hand whispering an incantation for a small light spell. A small orb formed in my hand, and I used my other hand to fight the rope ladder in the undergrowth. When I did I nodded my head at it, speaking in a whisper yell, “get up, quickly now.”

She gave a small nod and I looked around, in case anyone was to come down here I needed to keep watch. I had about another minute on the light spell, so that should give me enough time to get up after a certain Princess is up and over. The plan was to throw the orb of light down the back alley of all the houses, in case any guards were around and searching it would distract them and they’d go to investigate there. As chances were they’d be coming here considering I escaped. It was a bit of a gamble, but everyone knows I love gambling, so it was a risk I was willing to take.

When I reached thirty in my head, I turned back looking, she was overall right, at least I assumed. So before I scaled up the rope ladder, I brought my arm back, proceeding to swing it forward throwing the orb of light as far as it could go.

About twenty seconds before it goes out.

I climbed up the rope ladder quickly, having done this a million times it was nothing for me. I jumped down onto the grass of the backyard, where the Princess was crouched down, petting a cat.

It was Spike.

Spike was my mentor’s familiar, he was here to keep watch when Magus was away, so if anything bad were to happen he could just return to him and inform him of the happenings. Now although I certainly didn’t understand what he said, I know he’d be able to understand me and pass along a message to the Magus.

I crouched down next to Abigail, Spike was purring very loudly as he rubbed his face into the palm of her hand. Sure he was a familiar, but he was also a cat that like every other one, loved to be pet.

He had noticed me though and instantly turned to me, actually jumping onto me to the point where I had to fully sit down. He climbed onto my back, Spike poked his head over my shoulder turning to me, meowing as if to ask a question.

I grinned, “nice to see you too bud!” I pulled him over my shoulder, setting him in my lap, in which he laid on his back exposing his belly. I sighed and rubbed his stomach, the only cat I know that would let anyone do that. “Listen, I need you to pass a message to Magus Arthur, can you do that for me? It’s very urgent.”

Just like when he had seen me, he instantly sat up. His purring had stopped and he gave me a quizzical look, well as quizzical as a cat could give.

I explained to him the events that happened, “if you could sum that up and tell him that I would really appreciate it. In fact, if you do I see a big fish in your future.”

He sat still on my lap for a moment, the black cat staring me down with his green eyes, before letting out a sad mew and rubbed his head against me. I didn’t know what he was saying, but I assumed it was his way of saying he will, and as a way to comfort me. Which I didn’t need, well that’s what I thought.

I gave him a few more pets, explaining to Abigail who and what he was, that is before he ran off, and doing what I had assumed was to go and tell Magus what’s up. Letting out a sigh of relief, I stood up brushing the grass off me, and I held out a hand to pull Abigail up, but it seemed she already had done so. She just gave a small laugh, before I finally looked at the door to the house, well the one from the backyard. I could see through the windows the lights were on, so someone must be here. Probably Iita and Eleanor. God, I hope it’s them.

I gently took Abigail’s hand in my own, slowly walking to the door, “if I say watermelons make a run for it. It could be anyone in the house, and if it’s not who I think it is, then we’re in trouble, and I rather you be safe than I.”

“No.”

I had my hand on the door handle, I gave her a confused look, “what do you mean no?”

“I mean I’m not going to run.”

“But you’re the Princess you can’t g-”

“And you’re a wanted person who’s innocent. I rather get caught protecting you, than run knowing I never could’ve changed your fate,” she stated with determination.

Again I was stunned, this was the second time she’s managed to say something moving.

I sighed, “alright. Fine. Just don’t blame me if you don’t like what happens.”

I turned back to the door, having let go of her hand now, and took a deep breath before pulling the door open.

I was met with Iita sitting with Eleanor and two guards at the kitchen table.

Silence soaked the air for what seemed like an eternity before I aimed my hands at the two guards and yelled, “ dormio !”

Just as the spell left my hands, it fizzled. Damn it!

But now wasn’t the time for regrets, I jumped out of the way of a guard charging at me, I ran into a wall, but it was better than getting a sword to my face.

It seemed I had forgotten there was another guard, as I felt a tug on my hair, and I was roughly yanked back into the armored guard. He was strong, that was evident considering he was holding me just a centimeter off the ground, holding me now by my neck. It had been getting hard to breath.

The other guard had charged out the stood, and fell, I assumed Abigail had stepped out of the way. But Iita and Eleanor had stood up looking just about ready to fight. But as my brother had started to take off his gloves, the unsheathing of a sword silenced the room. Not even my struggle for air was heard.

Squinting my eyes, whilst being choked, I saw Abigail standing in the doorway, her sword in hand. I was surprised to see it had been a caladbolg, but now wasn’t the time to be surprised.

“I am Princess Abigail VII of Vruviel, heir to the throne, wielder of the Imperium Blade, and I command you let them go and give me a reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you right now,” the words spilled out of her mouth harshly, like a true ruler. She stood with confidence, and honestly if I were the guy I’d be soiling my pants right now.

The guard let go of my neck, and I fell to my knees, coughing as I tried taking deep and labored breaths. I was tired, I had barely any energy left, I was hungry, thirsty and...everything hurt. All the adrenaline that had been keeping me up for hours was leaving me. At least it wasn’t as bad as I felt with my magic sealed.

Although it didn’t matter, considering the last thing I remember is lifting my head and seeing Eleanor’s worried face, before blacking out.

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

I came to with morning light spilling into the room, my lips felt parched, and my neck was in pain. I pushed myself up rubbing the back of my neck, and wincing slightly, looking around the room as I had. I looked down and found I was just in my dress shirt and undergarments. I continued rubbing the back of my neck, trying to recall the events of the previous day.

It was all a blur. I just remember water...then tavern...then… Oh.

It all came back to me and I fell back on the bed, throwing my hands over my face, “fuck!”

I was totally useless yesterday! I had to leave it to the damn Princess to save me! It should be the other way around! I SHOULD BE SAVING SOMEONE!

Not to mention I blacked out and don’t even remember anything, I’m assuming it all went fine considering well...I’m here and unharmed. Aside from the pain on my neck, which I grunted remembering the guard’s hold on me. “Asshole,” I thought out loud as I sat up once more. Since it was morning someone would be up...I’m sure I’ll get answers from someone. I’m also sure Iita will yell at me for being irresponsible and god, I’m such a mess.

I hopped out of bed, changing into casual clothing, which was just a green tunic and pair of pants. I looked over at where Iita’s bed would be, to find he wasn’t there. So yeah, it was safe to assume he was awake. Heaving a sigh, I left the room and made my way downstairs.

I had heard chatter from the living area, and when I entered I had seen it be the three of them. Who upon my arrival in the room, automatically turned to face me. Tension quickly built up in the air, becoming thicker than an encyclopedia. I awkwardly lifted my hand up and waved, “uh...hey guys.”

The tension in the air didn’t leave, in fact, it had gotten worse when my brother had stood up and walked toward me, I felt like I was choking on the air.

He wore an angered face, and not going to lie, I felt a shiver being sent down my spine and took an instinctive step back when he loomed in front of me. But not even a moment later, I had been engulfed in a warm and tight hug.

“God damn it, Lita,” he spoke in a voice on the verge of tears, “do you know how worried I was?!...How...how mad I am at you?!”

Guilt filled my stomach and I slowly wrapped my arms around my brother, resting my chin on his shoulder.

“I’m...sorry,” I whispered.

He let go of me, pushing himself away with his hands on my shoulders, tears were trickling down his cheeks, “I know you are, and that’s..that’s great...fan-fucking-tastic...but you can’t...you can’t just say that...you can’t just---” he stopped himself taking a deep breath, looking at the ground for a moment, before back at me, “you can’t act like this is all fine after...after you were taken and...hurt.”

Great now I was crying too.

“Iita…”

“I felt it you know! The…” I saw him visibly shake, my brother who usually never was like this, shaking to his core. My brother who was a sarcastic asshole, who always was grinning, who was afraid of nothing...was scared. I could see and feel it.

It’s the twin thing after all.

“...I don’t know how to describe it...just, it had hurt. So much. It only lasted for a few seconds but---I knew, I knew they were hurting you. I was worried, Sib, I thought you were...that I...was the last one in our family, “ when he finished we both had slowly sunk to the ground, holding onto each other like our life depended on it.

I tightened my arms around him, “I promise that I will never ever leave you…I’m...you’re big sibling so that means...I’m always going to be here, even if I’m in that type of,” my throat tightened as I spoke, “p-pain...I promise to never let you succumb to that pain. We’re twins, we stick together. Always.”

☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆

After we had our moment, Eleanor and Abigail suggested we all talk about what to do.

So now Iita and I sat next to each other at the kitchen table, sniffling every other second, and hold each other’s hands. Eleanor was pouring tea for us as Abigail began, “I caught them up on what happened with us Lita, so I guess it’s time I catch you up on what happened when you got knocked out.”

I nodded.

“So after you had hit the ground, the guard had too. Well okay, he didn’t hit the ground, he kneeled. Then I demanded he removes his helmet and proceeded to let your brother here hit him in the back of the head with a pan. After that we brought you up to your bed, tied up the guards, and put them in your guys’ cellar,” she rubbed the back of her head, “then Eleanor suggested we all sleep...so we did. Then we woke up and-”

“I get it.”  
The princess gave a nod, “right...well what should we do now?”

Everyone looked at me like I was the person calling the shots. As if I knew what to do. Like sorry to disappoint but for once I, the great Lita, does not know what to do. I let go of Iita’s hand, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair, balancing it off the ground a bit, if Magus here he would yell at me to not do that or I’d crack open my head. Honestly, that’d be the least of my problems right now.

I let out a sigh with my eyes closed, “listen as far as I know we have three choices right now. One, you turn me in and all is said and done and this whole thing was a waste of time. Two, we run. I’m no coward, but I’m also not suicidal, dying isn’t exactly something I want. After all, there are so many things I haven’t seen and done! Dying isn’t on my to-do list,” I shrugged opening an eye as I continued, “or three, we stay. Sure I said I’m not suicidal, but it’s unfair for me to run away from everything just because some asshole is framing me. I guess it’s also unfair for you guys too because that puts two of you in a heap of trouble, I’m not exactly worried about Miss Princess over here considering she can go home anytime she wants and she’ll be served a silver platter.”

The chair let out a loud noise as the two legs previously up hit the ground, I opened my eyes leaning against the palm of my hand, “now I don’t know about you guys but I’m going with option three. Seeing as how Vruviel is a bit of a big kingdom, they will release to other ones that I’m wanted, so the second option just puts me in a life full of running constantly, and like I said. I’m no coward.

“Do you what you guys want,” I stood up, “but I’m going to find whoever dirtied my name and make sure they pay. No one messes with Lita Dawnmore and gets away with it.”

I let that stay up in the air for a few moments, eyeing them all. Eleanor and Abigail wore a look of obvious determination, whereas my brother wore a look that I couldn’t get a read on. Letting out another sigh, “I’m going to replenish my energy, I’ll be in the study, come get me if Spike or Magus returns.”

Then just like that, I walked out of the kitchen, with my tea, and went down the hall, between the stairs and living area, to the end where the study lay. It was the room in the house with the second most arcane energy, the most being Magus’ room, but no one was allowed in there aside from him and his familiar. Of course, though neither had been there, as Magus and Spike were not here, they were out...I hope I hear from Spike or Magus soon, I am getting to be just a bit worried now to be quite honest.

I stretched my arms and sat in the middle of the purple carpet, light trickled in from the window as it hit the colored glass hangings. There was a sort of aura in this room that was unlike the rest. One full of memories, full of magic. I crossed my legs over one another, so now I was sitting in full lotus meditation position. I took a deep breath...in...and out...one...two...three…

As my eyes closed here, they opened in another plane, my plane. This time the pocket dimension resembled that of an ocean with a clear blue sky, clouds freckled among it and dancing in the sunlight. Ispo; wore the clothes I had in the waking world, and I looked around. Here I will be able to replenish my energy along with getting some answers. I think the best thing about pocket dimensions had been the fact that I could be here for hours, studying, playing, doing whatever and still wake up in time for dinner. Although the waking up part was something that was unknown as I have mentioned before. The mechanics for this dimension are...confusing and not all that thought out or researched. There are Magus’ still to this day finding new and wonderful things about these personal spaces.

I began running, before putting my arms out in front of me, and whipping them upward, a cottage coming up. My workplace. I run inside, toppling onto the bed before pushing myself up and looking around. Here is where all of my research was, all of my homework...everything. I walked to my desk and sat down on the wooden stool, my hands grazed over the parchment as I searched. I vaguely remember something about a criminal being in the city recently...it has to be here somewhere…

Aha!  
In my hands now was a poster with a drawing of a lady on it. She wore a doctors mask and robes, the alias “Doctor B” written along the bottom. She was wanted for five hundred gold pieces, so whoever would find her would pay a pretty penny. She has been blowing up houses.

The same thing that I was framed for.

It has to be her...but who is she?


	3. Intermission

Hey! So while I wait to post another chapter for eight million years, sorry about that by the way, here are some arts I have of Lita! Please considering giving kudos to my story or commenting! Thank you!   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going back and putting my chapters through grammarly from now on, I make *way* too many mistakes to not! Sorry if there has been confusion in some of my writing!!!


	4. Chapter 3

I spent days in and out of my pocket realm, researching, the study became a mess because of all the papers spread over it. The others had to bring me food, even remind me to eat because there were times where I would completely forget. I would wake up in the study from my plane and there would be cold soup sitting in front of me, the gesture was sweet. Abigail even left notes and small letters for me, which made my face turn a bright crimson, she seemed to have that effect on me and I was unsure how to feel about it. 

Abigail was special, she took my heart since our first meeting and shaped it like clay into something so foreign, there was a word but it felt premature to say, my feelings were mixed up. It felt like one day we were meant to be then the next we were arguing again, it was odd but still, my heart was aflame nonetheless. The feeling was welcomed in the end, even if unexpected. Whatever was going on between the two of us made my heart flutter like a butterfly and I was content with that.

What I was not content with had been the fact that I still had yet to hear from Magus or Spike, surely Magus did not get hurt? After all, he is quite the powerful wizard so him getting hurt would be peculiar. Also worrisome, yes, if he ever got hurt I do not know how I would function. He was basically like a Father to me, I barely remembered my own and I have known the Magus most if not all my life. This thinking was getting me worried, thoughts circling my mind like sharks. What if he did not return? What if I never see him again? What if he is dead? 

No. He is not allowed to die. I flick the side of my head before standing up with a huff, all of these thoughts are idiotic. Just plain stupid. I leave the study hoping to get some fresh air, but it dawns on me that going outside would be a terrible idea. There the city guard would find me. They have been staking out at our house for a while now, ever since the Princess went “missing” they have not moved. Iita tried to call them off but they would not budge, honestly, it is quite annoying. Especially when I am trying to figure out a case. 

I go to the kitchen, pulling out the milk and pouring it into a mug, I then go and sit down at the table where Eleanor was, reading a book. She had been here since then too, she refuses to leave, saying she wants to “protect” me, honestly this whole thing with these two trying to “protect” me is already getting old. I can handle myself! Save for I need a new wand, but I can handle myself! As soon as I get a wand back I’ll be in top shape, no one will know what happened when they tried to mess with Lita Dawnmore!

It seemed I was not allowed to drink my milk in peace because Eleanor closed her book and looked at me, a bright smile on her face, “so while you were in there the rest of us came to a decision!”

“About what?” My grip on the mug tightened.

She just rolled her eyes with laughter, “oh you silly goose, we’ve decided that tonight we’re going to go to where the first attack happened. The Princess is staying here to keep watch, but I’ll be coming, same with Iita!”

Oh. Well, that was unexpected but thankful, so I will get to leave the house finally. It will be at night so it will not be too hard to accomplish as well. Magnificent. I enjoyed this idea, that was quite obvious by the grin on my face, “fantastic, is it a good idea to bring Iita though...he really doesn’t know how to...y’know…” I made hand movements trying to convey doing a spell.

She rose a brow, okay so she was confused.

“He’s not like us I mean,” I stated bluntly with a sigh.

It was then that panic swept over her eyes for a moment before returning to normal, she shook her head, “Lita, you really do not know as much about your brother as you think you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Listen Iita can-”

“-I can do what?” Suddenly a gruff and slightly angered voice boomed from behind me and I turned around in my chair. It was Iita, behind him Abigail, both were sweaty, must have been practicing outside. 

The room was full of tension, Eleanor and Iita staring each other down, more like glaring, yeah. They were glaring at each other, Abigail and I just kept looking between them until eventually, Eleanor spoke.

“You have to tell them about  _ It _ , someday Iita.”

“I don’t have to tell them about anything.”

“ _ It’s  _ beautiful though! They can help you!”

“Stop talking about _ It _ , Eleanor.”

“You can’t hide _ It _ forever!”

“I can do whatever I want!”

At this point I was getting vigorously annoyed and stood up going to the stairs, they did not stop fighting, they argue like an old married couple it is so annoying. Honestly, I wish they could just learn to keep their secrets rather than trying to tell me then not tell me, it is annoying and leaves me hanging and honest to god it is just unfair. I enter my room and change into more proper clothing, especially since later we will be going out I cannot be running around in my house clothes. 

To say the least, it was easy to find some items to wear, I just put on a blue tunic and tucked it into my dark pants, before pulling on my boots and wrapping a belt around my waist. I thought about putting on a coat, but I feel like a cloak might do better. So I rummage in the closet until I find it, a dark black cloak with arcane symbols sewn into it with golden thread. I made this years ago with Magus. The symbols are there to ward off demons and bad spirits, at the time though it was so huge on me that I used it as a blanket, but now I was able to use it as a proper cloak since I had grown into it. 

I looked at myself in the body length mirror and gave a nod, I was content with my look. The only thing I had to fix now was my hair, but I could do that later. I discarded the cloak, deciding I’ll get it later, before rushing out of the room and down to the study. I passed them once more, they were still arguing. Idiots. 

When I entered the study in there had been Abigail, she was looking over the desk at the scattered papers, my face went red and I bustled over, “you shouldn’t be in here you know.”

She gave me a shrug, “whoops,” it was a carefree whoops, as in she did not care. Go figure, Princess after all. 

“What do you mean ‘whoops?’ You really should not be in here, in fact, leave now.”

Abigail just shook her head, grabbing parchment off the desk, it was the wanted poster, “Doctor B...the servant girls told me about a Doctor B not too long ago.”

I rose a brow, “go on.”

“Well,” she placed the wanted poster back down and looked at me, “by not too long ago I mean last week, they were talking about one of their friend's houses burning to the ground, and in the fire, they saw someone who looked just like the person on the poster.” 

I began pacing around the room now, a hand on my chin as I thought. If I had known this before I would have suggested bring Abigail back to the castle to interrogate the servant, but at this point, it was too late for that. No, the Princess had already committed to being ‘lost’ so she simply cannot just go back. The thought of doing so was idiotic and just overall messy. I stopped pacing when I felt liquid in my shoes...what?

God damn it. 

When I looked down I had stepped in ink, and it inevitably seeped through my boots. Luckily it landed on other parchments too, so the rug would be fine, but it was a mess I was not fond of. I bent down and began to pick up the pieces of parchment, I was surprised, to say the least when Abigail began doing the same.

“Wow, didn’t know Princesses clean up,” I said with laughter in my voice.

She just shook her head, a small grin on her face. 

Whatever, Princess or not at least she is helping. 

At least she is here. 

  
  
  


**☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆**

Night fell, and after eating a hearty meal it was time to set out. There was tension in the air between the three of us, which was expected considering earlier. Of course, I was a bit pissed off considering I do not know why Iita would ever hide anything from me, but who am I to judge? I have kept secrets from him my whole life, it is only fair he gets to do the same...still does not change the fact I want to know what  _ It _ is. 

I pull the cloak closer around me when we left the house, sure it was late and virtually no one would be out but it would be a possibility that I was not willing to let happen. Maybe my anxiety could be getting to me a bit, but you really cannot blame me considering my situation. I am just a nineteen-year-old being framed for things I did not do, I have a full life ahead of me, I cannot just sit back and let it all be stripped from me just like my powers had been! It is not fair, so I am going to do what I must to get back my life. I cannot let whoever is trying their hand at framing me just take it away like that.

So, I will put the cloak closer as much as I want, and the judging eyes of Iita will not bother me as I do so. He just not understand. He never has. Perfect Iita, he does not have to deal with the burden of being born with powers, Perfect Iita always getting the girl. I used to like Eleanor, but when I saw them together I knew I did not stand a chance. Perfect Iita with his strength, with his looks, with everything. It is unfair and I really do not need his sass right now that he is probably thinking.

Although with all of these thoughts, I still love him, he is my brother, after all, nothing can change that. He understands things others cannot because they simply did not go through it. He understands what it is like losing both your Mother and Father. He understands what it is like growing up like a black sheep, he understands as much as he does not understand. 

Sometimes I think about the days when I was with Mother and Father again when we were a happy family before she died. Before the whole house went up in flames. That night I had to carry Iita to town, we were the only ones left...that was when Magus found us and gave us a home. He became our new family, but it will not change the fact I miss my old one. That also is not to say I would take all of the years back because I would not. I treasure them deeply in my heart, all of these years were so much.

This all goes to show just why I cannot let my name be dirtied, it goes to show just how much things can mean to a person, even memories. 

“We’re here,” Eleanor spoke, raising a hand in front of my face to stop me. 

I instinctively backed away before leaning forward, pushing down her hand and I saw it all. We were stood in front of a building that was burned beyond belief, the glass was broken, most likely from the explosion, and the sight charred all over. I whispered under my breath a few words, before holding up my finger where a light spell was. This one was a bit stronger than the one from when I first snuck out, it was hard and slightly more draining, I need to get a wand again, without one I am virtually useless. 

I walked ahead of the two, pushing the door to the building open gently, it let out a small ‘creek,’ which was alright, it was not too loud but a part of me was totally afraid it had been. It is okay. Everything is okay. I looked around the building, holding out my finger to shine a light, the inside was even worse than the outside, it smelled of burnt wood still and supposedly this was over a week ago. Supposedly. I am certain the culprit has come back, maybe not tonight, but I am sure of it.

I walked to the stairs, bending down to look for any footprints, and lucky me I found some in the ashes, it was from boots that much was obvious, the footprint seemed new, but I could not be sure. I made a point of it to walk around them, although I know later on I would most likely get confused, that or the other two delinquents would step on them. So be it, I am sure there is more evidence scattered around the place.

When I got up to the second floor I saw it had not been as badly hit, but there had still been obvious burn marks. This time lining the walls, as if someone had cast a fireball several times, throwing it at someone or something. I caressed a finger over one of the marks, it was deep into the wall and I am sure if I continued doing that I would get splinters, I opted to not. 

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the other two were not there, they were probably downstairs then bickering amongst themselves or letting the awkward silence hang. Such children they were. It was so annoying, but it really was not like I could say anything as I was their age. Maybe I just felt older than them, no that could not be it.

In any case, I rolled my eyes and turned back, walking down the hall, until I heard the pitter patter of something against the wooden floorboards. I stopped immediately, looking around with wide eyes and shining around the light, nothing. Odd. A bit creepy even. My whole body was tense but after a deep breath and scurrying myself into the room next to me, I felt fine again. I closed the door behind me, looking at the room in the whole itself. That was when I saw it. Saw them.

A person stood on the balcony, just leaning out and looking at the streets of the Kingdom down below, it certainly was not one of the other two. No, they were still downstairs I believed, if they were not they could not have made it past me this quickly and gotten up here. Plus the hair of the figure was not like one of my two. Rather it was long and black, in a ponytail even. So not like Iita or Eleanor. 

I quietly moved toward the balcony, “hello?”

The only response I got was the small hushing from the wind. Lovely. So this person or whatever they are was not talkative.

I moved closer. 

And closer.

Until I was right behind them, close enough to reach out and touch their shoulder. 

Which was what I did.

It was in that moment it all happened so fast, my light spell was gone, a hand was over mine, then suddenly I was on the ground with a knife to my throat. The only light now is that of the moons. 

I looked into the face of the other, only seeing a glint of their spectacular purple eyes. Only magic users have abnormal colors in their eyes, Iita being the only exception. But their eyes were not what caught me off guard, it was what they wore over their mouth. A beak. A doctor's mask. Was this...Doctor B? 

Whatever. Whoever it was I did not care, they were about to get a wake-up call from even trying to hurt me.

I moved my hand so it was against their stomach, and I heard a small, ‘wait,’ come from them before it happened.

This time I caused the explosion, but it was all in self-defense. 

They flew off me, the fire from the explosion I had sent into them spreading to everywhere around me. Actually hitting the wood and starting a fire on this building once more. I stood up automatically as I saw them falling over the balcony. In which I rushed to the balcony side, holding out a hand to try and catch them, but...they were gone. Just like that. 

Had this person been as powerful as Magus? Were they a certified Wizard? Only certified ones can teleport. This was…

...not the time! 

I turned around, the fire roaring at me as it crawled closer and closer, looking as if it was about to pounce on me. Shit. I held out my hand, trying to summon any sort of water, but nothing came out. That was the thing with using the elements in magic, you needed it with you, and water was never my strong suit. Maybe that was why they thought it was me who did it.

Suddenly it all made sense why they thought I was the evil-doer...I was simply like that.

It dawned on me all these thoughts were ones people have when they are about to die. Was this it? Even after my epic monologue? After everything was I doomed to fall like an angel? 

I heard the creaking of the wood, felt the wobble throughout my whole spine.

I am going to die.

I closed my eyes, ready to hear the church bells in another life, another world. I was ready...well that is what I think. Can you ever be ready for death? I do not think you can. I think it is impossible to be ready to die. Especially at my age, when there is so much I have yet to do. I have yet to become a certified wizard, fall in love, have kids, invent something, so many things! But I am giving it all up now. 

I cannot control myself, my limbs are numb, everything is numb. I feel like I could cry. I do not want to die but I am forcing myself to. Or I am being forced by someone or something else! I do not want to die.

This cannot be the end of Lita Dawnmore when I am only nineteen!

Then suddenly I feel like I have fallen on something soft like I am floating. I open my eyes and find I am still falling, but I am on something. No, I am being held. 

Above me is Eleanor, I am in her arms and sweat is pouring down the side of her face. She is shining in blue light, brighter than the raging fire above, and all is still. She is still.

She lands swiftly on the ground, and I am still in her arms when I see the fire that grows so big, it brought back and put out, just like it never happened. Even if there are people already out, it feels like it never happened. Like I never almost died. 

**☆*:.｡.☆.｡.:*☆**

  
  



End file.
